


High Voltage

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Malia, College AU, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teen Wolf Femslash Week May 2015, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia wants to get a strap-on, so Kira and Lydia decide to help her shop for one--along with a fancy new vibrator Lydia's been eyeing. Of course, the three of them have to test out their new toys together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [ "Cardiac Arrest" by Bad Suns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZvFGEE26vE), because it is so Malira and also just a great jam. Oh, and I couldn't resist the vibrator pun.
> 
> Shoutout to the lovely folks running the [Teen Wolf Femslash Week](http://twfemslash.tumblr.com/post/118549282961/reminder-teen-wolf-femslash-week-is-may-10-16th) on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I use the word "datefriend" in this fic as a gender-neutral replacement for girlfriend/boyfriend, since I headcanon Malia as agender.

Malia gently combed her fingers through Kira’s hair and rubbed her scalp in small circles. Sunlight and springtime breeze warmed the room through the open window. The dogwood tree growing in front of the apartment building had bloomed white the previous week and with the new breezes was dropping white petals like snow onto the sidewalk. That Saturday afternoon, Kira and Malia could take a well-deserved break from their work weeks while Lydia, ever the responsible one, did the grocery store run Kira and Malia had been avoiding since Thursday.

Kira had nestled in between Malia’s legs and leaned back against her chest. She had Malia’s computer on her lap so Malia could watched the screen over her shoulder. As Malia scratched Kira’s head, she could smell her ginger-and-grapefruit shampoo. Malia’s other hand trailed up Kira’s left arm, absentmindedly stroking her skin. Kira’s habit of “as much physical contact as possible” had started to rub off on her. 

“Oh! I like this one. Teal looks great on you,” Kira exclaimed as she clicked on the image. Lydia had suggested getting a strap-on for Malia to wear, and of course Kira would participate fully in the shopping experience. Malia didn’t know how to online shop properly; the only screen she liked to stare at for that long was the TV when she, Stiles, Scott, and Kira all camped out in Scott’s apartment for Smash Bros tournaments. 

“Shit, that’s expensive,” Malia replied, wrinkling her nose. Forty-five dollars for a silicone dick? Way too much even if it _was_ the perfect color and exactly what Malia was looking for. 

“No! It’s totally fine. Lydia and I are paying for it,” Kira assured. She looked over her shoulder and set her mouth in a determined line. “I want to get you the stuff that’s going to make you feel comfortable, anyway. So it’s worth it.”

Malia grumbled incoherently. They were broke college students...but that dildo was also pretty stunning. Malia had been wanting a strap-on for ages, but hadn’t really known how to go about getting one until Lydia started shopping around for a fancy new vibrator online. For Malia, the strap-on was about more than sex itself. She was agender, and even though she was usually comfortable with her body she liked the idea of having a dick when she wanted it. And, admittedly, she had been spending a little too much time imagining Kira riding her. It was about time. 

“Fine, but I don’t want any other presents!” Malia conceded. She had moved to fiddling with the strap of Kira’s yellow tank top.

“We have to get the harness, too,” Kira said. 

“A harness…?” Malia began, both confused and slightly offended. Kira clicked to a new tab and pulled up a page of simple cloth harnesses. She scrolled to what looked like just a pair of gray boxer briefs. 

“Yeah, you have to have something to hold the dildo,” Kira explained with a grin. “But you don’t have to get ones with straps. These, like, look like regular underwear but they have these rings to hold the dildo.”

“Right, okay. I like those gray ones.” 

“I thought you would! And it’s going to look great with the blue. I’m so excited.” Kira looked over her shoulder again and gave Malia a peck on the lips. Malia responded by catching her in a longer, deeper kiss. “Hey!” Kira scolded. “We can make out later. Now, we’re shopping.” She turned back to the laptop as Malia perked up and looked toward the bedroom door.

“Lydia’s home,” Malia said. When the various supernatural creatures around the city were on their best behavior, as they were then, Malia’s werecoyote powers mostly functioned as a long-range doorbell. And, of course, to help her grandly outstrip Scott when they raced in the park on their evening runs. 

A few seconds later, Kira and Malia heard the front door opening and Lydia leaving the groceries on the table. Her heeled sandals clicked on the floor when she headed back towards the bedroom.

“Well, you look like you’ve been productive while I was gone,” Lydia teased when she arrived in the doorway. As usual, she looked wonderful in a violet sundress and her hair arranged in an intentionally-messy bun. Before she started living with Malia and Lydia, Kira assumed Lydia’s messy buns were perfect without the intervention of mousse, bobby pins, volumizing conditioner, and whatever “texturizing sea-salt spray” actually was--but the arsenal of hair products Lydia organized on the sink immediately disproved that. 

Lydia crossed the room and dropped onto the bed. 

“Oof,” Kira grunted as Malia leaned forward to give Lydia a kiss and unceremoniously folded Kira in half. “Thanks, jackass,” she teased. Kira kissed Lydia, too, and Lydia smoothed out Kira’s mussed hair. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Lydia asked. She turned Kira’s laptop so she could see the screen. “The gray harness would be so cute on you, Malia,” she commented.

“That’s what I said!” Kira exclaimed. “We’re getting this one and”--she moused over to the tab with the teal dildo--“this one. Great, right?” 

Lydia smiled and gently rubbed Malia’s bare, suntanned thigh. “The teal will be great with your skin tone,” she commented. “What about that vibrator I was looking at?” she asked Kira.

“Right, I’ll pull that up.” Kira opened up one of her bookmarks and a vibrator came up on screen. It was a small, smooth, and classy pink vibrator with a circular remote. It came in a carrying case which, according to the website, was perfect for travel and discreet storage. 

“Holy shit! That’s almost a hundred and fifty bucks! Who the hell pays this much for vibrators?” Malia grumbled. 

“I mean, it is a little pricey,” Kira conceded.

“Listen,” Lydia began. She put one hand on Kira’s leg and left the other on Malia’s, and met their gazes intently. “Variable speed. Eight vibration patterns. The remote has a range of forty feet. At this point, it is scientifically the best option.”

“Forty feet…” Kira began, awed.

“They’re called luxury vibrators for a reason,” Lydia concluded. 

“Um. Yeah. We should definitely get that,” Malia said. Her cheeks were bright pink as Kira added three items to their shopping cart and Lydia went to grab her debit card.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira took the stairs two at a time with the box in her hands. It was, as the website had promised, “discreetly labelled” with a return address showing an anonymous company name and no logo. Kira was glad, too; Lydia might have strutted all the way from the post office with a loudly-labelled box from a sex toy company, but Kira wouldn’t have made it half a block out of embarrassment. 

When she entered the apartment, Lydia and Malia were draped over the couch with Lydia’s feet in Malia’s lap. Malia was giving Lydia a foot rub--using all of the techniques Kira had taught her, of course--while _Say Yes to the Dress_ played in the background. Malia had stripped down to her boxer briefs and a tank top in the warmth of the evening, though Lydia still wore the cute blouse and skirt combo she had put on for school. 

“Hey, datefriends!” Kira exclaimed. Lydia pushed herself up on her elbows and greeted Kira. Malia just tipped her head back and smiled drowsily. 

“Looks like our presents came,” Lydia commented with a smile. 

Kira was immediately struck by the desire to make a terrible joke. She grandly lifted the box and held it beside her head as if she were displaying a trophy for a picture.

“This box isn’t going to be the only thing coming today!” she announced proudly. Malia snorted a laugh.

“I’m dating a pair of twelve-year-olds,” Lydia grumbled, but Malia could see her smile under her dramatic eye-roll. 

“So are we going to check these out or what?” Kira asked. She dropped the box on the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife to open it. Malia jumped up from the couch to investigate.

“I’d love to test them out. I need to shower first, though. This humidity is awful,” Lydia replied. She sat up and combed her fingers through her hair.

Kira blushed. “I didn’t exactly mean that we’d use them _right now_ , but...I’m down if you’re down,” she said with a grin, then looked at Malia for approval.

“Totally,” Malia responded evenly, though she was ready to scoop Kira up and start undressing her on the kitchen counter right then. 

…..

  


Half an hour later, once Lydia had showered and dried her hair to the appropriate extent for her bedhead to be fashionably bad the next morning, the three of them gathered on their spacious bed. Malia sat with her long legs splayed out and Kira kneeling behind her. Kira rested her chin on Malia’s shoulder so she could look over at Lydia and had linked the fingers of one hand with Malia’s. Lydia lounged on her stomach in a pink cotton slip and glanced a final time over the instructions for the vibrator. The vibrator and its matching remote plus Malia’s harness and strap-on had been unpacked and left on the sheets. 

“This has so many settings,” Lydia commented. 

“Well, we should try them all. Like, scientifically,” Kira replied. She lifted her head and began kissing up from Malia’s shoulder and letting her lips drag slowly along the curve of Malia’s neck. Kira gently lifted Malia’s newly-short hair from her neck so she could nip gently at the skin there and kiss right behind Malia’s ear. 

“Well, being the physicist in the apartment, I can hardly say no to that approach.” Lydia gave her trademark flirtatious smile and moved to sit between Malia’s legs. “What do you think, Malia? Do you want to be our experimental subject?” She put a hand on Malia’s thigh and slid it up to her hip. Lydia trailed her finger down the seam of Malia’s underwear towards her crotch.

“Mm, sounds good,” Malia breathed. Kira was taking her time sucking a hickey onto her neck; with Malia’s werecoyote healing powers, showing up to work on Monday morning with bruises wasn’t exactly an issue. Kira kissed along Malia’s jaw and Malia leaned back to kiss her quickly; but Kira cupped her cheek and pressed her tongue forward into Malia’s mouth. Malia made a small noise of surprise but met Kira’s tongue with her own. Lydia was reaching forward, then, and gripping the back of Malia’s neck to pull her into a hard, long kiss. Lydia brought a hand to twist in Malia’s hair and hungrily kissed her. 

Kira let out a quiet hum of appreciation as she watched the two of them kissing. Lydia’s nipples stood out hard under the thin fabric of her slip; Malia cupped her breast and rubbed a thumb slowly over her nipple through the fabric. Kira watched Lydia’s hand go to the waistband of Malia’s underwear and then slip underneath. A second later, Malia’s shoulders shuddered as Lydia rubbed two fingers at her entrance.

“You’re already getting wet,” Lydia murmured against Malia’s lips. She took Malia’s bottom lip between her teeth while pushing just the tips of two fingers into Malia. Kira wanted to put her mouth and hands on Malia; anywhere on her body, just to taste her skin and feel the warmth of her. She was always so warm and suntanned and her muscles hard and taught. And Lydia, fuck--Lydia was all regal curves and composed motions and the determined jut of her chin. When they had sex, Lydia knew exactly how to read Kira: every twitch of Kira’s muscles or moan from her lips directed Lydia to perfect the curl of her fingers or the warm sweep of her tongue. 

Lydia was currently using her uncanny sexual telepathy to leave Malia moaning into the crook of her neck without even taking off Malia’s boxer briefs--but she didn’t want Malia to come yet, so she quickly brought her hands to Malia’s hips instead.

“Kira, will you help me take off Malia’s shirt?” she asked sweetly. Kira hurriedly grabbed the hem of Malia’s shirt and Malia helped her guide it off. Once she had discarded the tank top on the floor, Kira’s hands immediately went to Malia’s small breasts and hardened pink nipples. She massaged Malia’s breasts gently, running her thumbs over her nipples, and left wet kisses along Malia’s neck. Lydia took the opportunity to pull off Malia’s underwear and drop them on the bed. 

“Ready, Malia?” Lydia asked. She found the vibrator and its remote in the sheets.

“Fuck yeah,” Malia replied. She was already lost in a warm haze where she couldn’t feel much of anything besides Kira’s hands on her breasts and mouth on her neck. 

Lydia handed the vibrator to Kira and kept the remote in her left hand. Kira, realizing her job, eagerly reached around Malia’s body and positioned the vibrator against her clit--eliciting an excited shudder from Malia. Lydia sat back slightly and appreciated the view: Malia with her eyes half-lidded and her head tipped back, and Kira, blushing bright red and her hair all mussed as she watched eagerly over Malia’s shoulder. 

Lydia turned the vibrator on its lowest setting and Malia’s hips immediately bucked upward. Kira moved the vibrator in slow circles around Malia’s clit. Lydia watched them contentedly--she always loved seeing her datefriends fuck each other. Literally holding the controls while she watched Kira make Malia come was even better.

“How’s that?” Kira asked Malia. She could feel herself getting wet watching the way Malia squirmed. The muscles of Malia’s thighs tensed and she rolled her hips forward again; Kira pressed the vibrator more firmly against her body.

“Th-that’s really good,” Malia stuttered. 

“I think you should turn it up,” Kira suggested to Lydia. She moved her free hand behind Lydia and reached down into her own panties. She rubbed two fingers around her clit in time with her movement of the vibrator.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself back there,” Lydia teased. “We’ll make you come next, I promise.” She pressed another button on the vibrator to switch it to a different pattern.

Malia moaned out loud at the accelerating vibrations that cut off suddenly before starting up again a second later. She giggled slightly in surprise and Lydia smiled before turning up the intensity. Malia’s giggle unraveled into a moan and she instinctively arched her back up and away from Kira--she had to stop herself from releasing her claws. Kira gasped against Malia’s neck as she pressed two fingers inside herself and quickly added a third. She grinded against her palm and her grip on the vibrator faltered slightly. 

“Are you going to come?” Kira murmured into Malia’s skin. 

“Fuck, not enough,” Malia gasped. She could feel her body reaching the edge each time the vibrations sped up, but they cut out before she could come. “Lydia, please--” 

“Mm, do you want to come now?” Lydia asked. She teasingly drummed her nails on the remote.

“Yeah, fuck, make me come,” Malia choked out. Lydia turned the setting back to a consistent vibration and raised the intensity as far as it would go. Within seconds, Malia was moaning both of their names interspersed with curses as she came, shuddering and digging her nails into the bed.

Lydia let the vibrator keep running while Malia continued to tremble with her orgasm, then turned it off when her body relaxed. Malia slowly caught her breath, tired, but perked up again when she felt the motion of Kira’s body against her back. Kira’s breath was hot and quick on her shoulder and Malia could feel the slight shake of her body. The movements stopped, and Kira lifted her head dazedly. Her cheeks and chest were flushed bright pink and her pupils had dilated fully. 

“I don’t think Kira can wait much longer,” Lydia said. “Malia, how about you try the strap-on?” Malia nodded and scooted over on the bed to put on the underwear-style harness.

Lydia beckoned to Kira and Kira enthusiastically met her with a messy kiss. Lydia immediately regained control: she combed one hand through Kira’s hair and used the other to direct her into deep, open-mouthed kisses. Lydia slipped her tongue into Kira’s mouth and Kira groaned from the back of her throat. Warm, sure fingers ran down her body as Lydia guided her out of her tank top. The air cooled Kira’s sweaty skin and she shivered, but Lydia worked heat back into Kira’s body as she licked into her mouth and brought her hands down to the waistband of Kira’s panties. Kira quickly sat back and allowed Lydia to pull them off in hopes of finally getting some attention. 

But Malia commanded their attention instead: she knelt on the bed, now wearing the gray harness. A glorious, 6.25-inch teal dick rose up from between her muscular thighs like a dolphin gracefully breaching the stormy sea...or something equally majestic but much sexier. 

“What do you think?” Lydia asked. “It looks wonderful on you. Very handsome.”

Malia experimentally stroked it. The tip of the dick wobbled in response, and Malia grinned. “Awesome!” she exclaimed. 

“Ahh, it’s so cute,” Kira added. She leaned over and kissed Malia, then carefully ran her fingers down the shaft. “A very cute dick for a very cute person.”

That earned her just the slightest blush on Malia’s cheeks. They would have continued complimenting Malia for ages, as was the custom in the apartment when someone purchased new attire, but Kira was still completely dazed with arousal and Malia was eager to try out her new dick. 

“Do you want to…” Malia began, unsure of how to pose the question without literally asking _do you want my dick inside you._ Kira nodded furiously and moved to the head of the bed so she could rest on the pillows. Rather than move on top of Kira, though, Malia shifted onto her back and gestured for Kira to straddle her. 

“Well, you have been fantasizing about this for weeks,” Lydia teased as she lounged comfortably on the bed to watch what she had really been waiting for. “Not that I haven’t been,” she added. 

“Wait, condom. Makes it easier to clean,” Kira reminded them. She grabbed the condom Lydia had brought to the bed for the occasion, opened the packet, and rolled the bright-green latex over Malia’s dick. 

“Ready?” Malia asked.

“Yep,” Kira replied. She knelt with one knee on either side of Malia’s hips and directed Malia’s dick to her entrance. “Wow, fuck,” she breathed as she guided the tip inside of her and then began to sink down. With how wet she was and the lube on the condom, Kira dropped quickly to take all of it at once. With the sudden pressure of Malia’s dick inside of her, Kira tipped her head back and opened her mouth in a loud, long moan. Her hands went to either side of Malia’s head and she tipped forward so she could grind her clit against the base of Malia’s dick each time she lowered her body down. Lydia stretched out on the bed and just watched as Kira lifted up off of Malia’s dick and then dropped back down. Malia gripped Kira’s hips tightly. As Kira’s body began to tremble and her hands tightened to fists in the sheets, her rhythm faltered and she began to just grind forward on Malia’s dick. Lydia watched Kira’s bottom lip quivering and her mouth opening again as pleasure completely washed over her. 

“Oh my god, Malia, yes,” Kira moaned. 

“Come for me, Kira,” Malia whispered earnestly; she watched wide-eyed in amazement as Kira stuttered out gasps and thrust her hips down, seeking friction on her clit. Malia used her grip on Kira’s body to gently guide her upwards and then pull Kira down hard onto her dick. 

Kira moaned Malia’s name as she curled her body forward, legs shuddering with her orgasm. Malia pushed her hips up so her dick thrust into Kira again and Kira whimpered. She remained tightly-pressed against Malia’s body, shaking slightly, for a few moments before her body relaxed. She lifted her hips to slide off of Malia’s dick and then dropped onto the bed between her two datefriends.

“That was really nice,” Kira mumbled. “That’s a good dick.” Malia giggled and looked down at the bright silicone erection she was sporting.

“It suits you,” Lydia said. Kira and Malia turned their attention to her.

“We should make you come,” Kira suggested. 

“I think I’m going solo tonight. You two are terrible test subjects--we only got to try three settings on the vibrator,” Lydia theatrically flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Wow, rude,” Kira chided playfully. “I don’t remember you complaining when you were watching us.” She rolled over on the bed and kissed Lydia. 

“What can I say? I’m dating two very sexy people.”

“Good save,” Malia joked. “Seriously, though, you want us to leave you in here so you can go to town with that vibrator that’s more high-tech than my iPhone?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind. You’re both exhausted, anyway.” Lydia eyed Malia with a smirk. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to report all my findings back to you.” 

That evening, Malia and Kira fell asleep in front of the TV as the credits rolled on _2 Fast 2 Furious._ A text sent to their group chat with Lydia did, in fact, contain a full appraisal of the vibrator’s capabilities. Lydia had even included a checklist of possible creative uses for the their new device. While Kira returned to her nap, Malia rushed into the bedroom to start checking them off right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> If you like my writing please consider checking out my original work at ortegariekpoetry.tumblr.com!


End file.
